Water bottles are well known for use in providing a thirst-quenching liquid to a person exercising or otherwise undertaking strenuous physical activity, although such water bottles also are commonly used as drink containers by people not undertaking strenuous physical activity. For convenience, the term "water" is used herein to refer to water and any other thirst-quenching liquids, such as soft drinks, sports drinks and the like. Known portable water bottles typically comprise a plastic water container having a lid secured to and covering an upper opening of the container to substantially seal the container. A flexible straw, nipple or the like extends from the container through a central opening in the lid. Water can be obtained from the container for drinking by squeezing the container to force the water through the straw. For this reason, such a water bottle is commonly referred to as a "squeeze bottle".
Squeeze bottles provide a suitable source of thirst-quenching liquid for humans. However, it has become commonplace for people to exercise with their pets--dogs, in particular. For example, people who jog, run, hike, or even ride a bicycle for exercise may bring along a pet dog or other animal as a companion. This not only provides the pet with useful exercise, but also provides companionship for the exercising person, and in the case of large dogs, protection from other animals of both the human and nonhuman varieties.
With known water bottles, a person can easily quench his or her thirst during or after exercise or other strenuous physical activity. However, it is difficult to sanitarily provide water to an accompanying pet using known water bottles due to the manner in which such pets typically drink by lapping up liquids. Therefore, a need exists for a means to sanitarily provide a source of water or other thirst-quenching liquid for use both by people and their pets.